


Ylenol

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: He's lonely. But now that they have met, he's lonely no more





	Ylenol

"Where are you?"

Minhyun pressed the sent button and put his phone back in his pocket as he followed his manager inside the venue.

When they're securely inside the provided waiting room he opened his phone again to read the reply.

"I think I told you this morning already Minhyun ah. We're in Saipan. Anyway, we're going home to the hotel now."

Minhyun didn't want to admit it, but he might just a little bit missing him that's why he kept on wanting to know every single bit of his activity.

Minhyun decided to dodge his current clingy feeling and just casually answered him like he used to. He typed his answer fast. "You did tell me. What time is it there?"

After sending his reply this time he didn't put his phone back. He scrolled through his sns as he waited for the other to reply.

"It's past midnight here already." Baekho's reply came not a minute later.

"Really? What did you do today? How was the weather there?" Minhyun typed back as fast and waited for another few minutes for Baekho's reply.

"It's sunny! We finished composing the song last night so we just play all day long today. I'll send you the song later when we reached the hotel."

Minhyun chuckled a little as he could sense how happy his boyfriend is over this trip. He actually felt a little sad when he heard their plan of going on a trip without him. But then he thought about it, it was just a business trip, just like him going everywhere without Baekho, he should understand him too.

Minhyun spent the day on the stage till late and later that night they still had some recordings to do. He got barely any sleep that night as he needed to wake up early the next day for another recording. He might be dead tired with his killing schedule but still, he's thankful as it's helping him to distract his mind from missing his lover that's currently a day apart from him.

* * *

  
It was tiring day for Minhyun, with the recording actually stretched out to be a whole day work. Despite that, he's still as bright as sun especially when a call came from Baekho.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"MBC, and you?" Minhyun asked back in a low voice as he didn't want any other people overheard him.

"Still not done? Isn't it already evening there? I thought you said it's in the morning?" Baekho asked again. Minhyun could hear worry heavily mixed in his sentence.

"It's done already, we're just waiting to greet the seniors after that we're going home, don't worry. Where are you? In the airport?" Minhyun calmed his boyfriend.

"Not yet. We're on our way there right now. There's still around four hours till our flight."

"Okay then, I'll see you here okay?"

"Eung.. You, sleep a lot tonight okay?"

"Okay..?" Minhyun dragged his words in a questioning manner as it sure is so not Baekho to say something like that.

"I don't want to see your eyebags reach your knees. And, well, I'm afraid you won't get any sleep too tomorrow, so just prepare for it."

"As if you will not be tired enough tomorrow to make not get any sleep." Minhyun smirked and when he met the eyes of his staff in front of him he coughed.

"I will sleep in the airplane for four hour you stupid."

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go. Bye."

"Bye, I'll miss you."

Minhyun's heart might skip a beat because that's really uncommon of Baekho.

"I.. I miss you too. I love you. Bye." Minhyun rushedly ended the call as his manager called for him.

* * *

 

The next morning Minhyun packed up the last stuff he needed which was his morning skincare and put everything necessary for this short trip inside his branded bag. After he checked everything one more time he zipped it up and got out of his room.

Maybe Minhyun is a little too excited as this is finally the day he's actually free. He thought over and over again of what he'll do on the Seollal holiday and when he knew Baekho is coming home right on that day he decided to bring him to his home in Busan.

Baekho was initially against the idea of Minhyun picking him up directly at the airport. Minhyun needed to rationalize saying it won't matter. Baekho has little to none crazy fans so no soul will be there in the airport to catch them. Even if there's a few of his own crazy fans, he knew he can control himself and made it looks like a casual friend picking up another friend kind of thing. So if their meeting do leaked out in the end, it will be okay for them.

* * *

 

Minhyun arrived in the airport just in time when Baekho and his hyung squad got out of the arrival gate. He greeted Bumzu and the others politely.

"Thank you for taking him back fast Minhyun ah." Bumzu joked as he pushed Baekho to him. Minhyun laughed as he put his hand on Baekho's shoulder, he slightly pull him closer into his embrace. He's just missing him that much.

"You should do this more often hyung, so I can have a breather for his excessive rantings longer." Minhyun answered him with the same amount of wittiness. That makes him deserved a punch to the ribs from Baekho.

They parted ways right then and there and Minhyun guided Baekho to his car. They went there side by side with both their hands grazing one another a little too much. Minhyun really want to hold his hand but he goes against it as it's a public place and he doesn't want rumor to surface.

* * *

 

"How was it?" Minhyun asked Baekho as soon as they're inside the car Minhyun bought recently.

Instead of answering, Baekho leaped to his side and hugged him so tight Minhyun felt like they're becoming breathless from it. Minhyun hugged him back as tight as his hands going up and down Baekho's back giving him soothing rub.

"What happened? You seem so out of it since yesterday." Minhyun's voice is low. It's his secret way to coax Baekho, to soothe him into answering truthfully.

"Nothing happened. I'm just missing you." Baekho said as he pulled back and sat back in his seat. Minhyun stared at his side figure and he could see Baekho is not telling lies.

"You missed me okay. I guess the trip is no fun then?" Minhyun responded a minute later.

"It was fun. Really fun actually. But maybe. i'm just a little bit lonely?" Minhyun could see the redness became more apparent on his lover's neck, ear, and cheek.

"Why?"

"The person I love is not there." Baekho came Baekho's answer. His eyes are still fixed on the front window as he shrugged his big shoulder in order to make it a nonchalant answer.

Despite that Minhyun's heart still skipped another beat and he couldn't help it when his face flushed too because of it.

He wanted to tease him badly. Or just go along with him into the cringey lover conversation. But he knew better how bad both of them could handle those kind of stuff. So he decided to make a joke out of it instead.

"Cheesy ball. Give me back my Baekho." Minhyun shook his whole body and Baekho laughed so hard. His bell like laugh is making Minhyun heart warmed so much.

"I am here.. dumbass I'm here stop it." Baekho laughed hard as he pushed Minhyun back to his seat.

Minhyun pulled on his jacket and made Baekho lose his balance and ended up hovering over him on the driver seat. Their face were only half a centimeter away and when Minhyun went up to close the gap Baekho didn't pull back.

The kiss was short but it was very sweet. Baekho looked at him in the eye before he sat back in his seat.

"So, how was it?" Minhyun asked the flushed male again a bit later after they both catch their breath.

"It was lonely. But now that i'm with you, I am lonely no more." Baekho looked at him in the eye as he said that and Minhyun swore he felt like he just fell deeper for the male in front of him if that's even possible.

"I'll fill you to the brim later Baekho ya so that you'll be lonely no more." Minhyun said as he started the car.

"Pervert." Baekho's answer made Minhyun laughed so hard. Baekho followed him suit and laughed along afterwards and their car is filled with them both bickering and laughing the whole journey home.

Minhyun is content now. He was lonely the whole way to him but now that he's here with him he's not lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this as a birthday post to be posted on Baekho's birthday two days ago. But I am so bad at working with deadline so here go, d+2 birthday post lol  
> Please let me know whether or not you like this  
> (I plan on doing Baekho's pov of this on august ninth.. Hopefully I can reach the deadline then lol)


End file.
